fangclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Join FangClan
Hey!!!! Welcome to Join FangClan Here's how!!! Name: Rank: Personality: Appearance: Extra: Family: History: BELOW THE LINE IS WHERE YOU SIGN -UP Name: Bloodfur Rank: Deputy Appearance: A deep red tom with a white-tip tail Personality: Some say he is a natural leader. He is kind and genorus, even to things that are close to his heart. He is a brave and clever warrior. Family: Formly Riverclan History: N/A By Brokenstar303X Approved! --Meow Youve been kittenized (talk) 23:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Cinderpelt Rank: Medicine Appearance: A pure black cat with a white crest on the chest Personality: She is clever and caring, perfect for a medicine cat. Family: Clanborn History: N/A By Rebalcat Approved! Name: Crescentpaw Rank: Meddie app Personality: She is really nice and stuff, but she doesn't pay much attention to rules. Appearance: She's light gray with a crescent on her chest Extra: none Family: none History: none (jk clanborn) Approved! Name:Eclipsepaw Rank:Meddie App. Personality:Happy,Nice,has an evil alternate personality,has a strong connection with StarClan,is extremely happy when it is dark/night Appearance:Black tom with a white belly Extras:One of his legs is permanately injured,and he was born with one blind eye Family:Sister-Sunpaw,Father-alive status unkown,Mother-alive status unknown History:Half-clan,the rest will be added later because it is SUPER LONG! Approved! Name: Crystalpaw Rank: Warrior apprentice Personality: Dark, mysterious, evil, envious, definitely not the first to back down from a battle which sometimes is proven to be her weakness. Appearance: http://www.danheller.com/images/LatinAmerica/Cuba/Dogs-n-Cats/blue-eyed-cat-bwc-big.jpg Extra: Trains in the Dark Forest, warrior name Crystalgaze, likes battles, the feel of blood underneath her paw, and Mapleshade, her Dark Forest mentor. Dislikes being a follower of somebody, peaceful Clans, and cats that aren't evil like her. She also hates cats who accomplish more then her, such as cats who beat her in a battle (Which rarely ever happens.), cats who beat her in a race, cats who win when she doesn't, etc. She was named after the fact that crystals hurt, and Heatherflight predicted that she would turn out to be a cat that hurt badly, but Heatherflight kept it in, which resembles the fact that crystals are hidden by stone. This helped her choose the name for Crystalpaw's sister Hiddenpaw, a stillborn she-cat who found her breath. Crystalpaw's name's reasoning gave Heatherflight the idea of Hiddenpaw's name. Family: Mother: Heatherflight-Clan cat, became mates with a medicine cat, kitted during a blizzard, status currently unknown. Description: ☀http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/articles/1227/large/beautiful-blue-eyed-cats-528e072eca8cf.jpg Father: Smallheart-former Clan cat, was kicked out of the Clan after he hinted he was mates with a warrior. Who is still a mystery to every cat except him, his mate, and Crystalkit, who figured out the truth, status currently unknown. Description: http://farm1.static.flickr.com/112/316632682_631cda82bb.jpg Siblings: Ivorypaw-Clan cat, decided to never get a mate after her crush died. She was named after her fur color. Her warrior name is Ivorystem. Alive. Description: http://image.wikifoundry.com/image/3/a3f41e4c95227213ef9ca0b584d5154b/GW450H338 Snowpaw-Clan cat, Crystalpaw's worst enemy. She was named for the fact that right as she was born, the blizzard Heatherflight kitted in. Her warrior name is Snowheart. Alive. Description: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/1f/12/591f1265d5aa0eef714949e9babfc04e.jpg Hiddenpaw-Clan cat, was stillborn but slowly came to life. She was named after the fact that when she was born, her breath was hidden. Description: ☀https://cdn.scratch.mit.edu/static/site/users/avatars/343/6591.png History: Kithood: Crystalkit was respected for the first day of her life, but after that, she was ridiculed. She grew up envying Snowkit, her respected sister. Hatred slowly grew, and she drifted away from her Clan. She soon was visited by Mapleshade, and her life took a turn. She started training in the Dark Forest and soon was stronger then most apprentices. Apprenticehood: Crystalpaw was stronger then some of the warriors. She still thrives in the Clan, her ambition and long nights never showing in her lightning fast moves during battle practice. Although she hates most cats, she has a crush on a tom named Slashpaw. By CrystalxMaple Approved!